Pregnancy
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Human!Rufioh X Pregnant!Reader


Let me tell you about pregnant women.

I know them for three things, and only three things.

1. Various Emotions: Sadness and Anger

People often thought that pregnant women, 'they got it easy'. Mainly because people would often try to help them in every possible way. That was one of the pros of many cons.  
Pregnant women had the worse suffering, often having different emotions.

(Name) had been around many women holding a child, though she never expected to have a baby. Most of the time, people treated her like was a helpless little girl. (Name)'s mother however was of no help at all! Her mother did not approve of (Name) and Rufioh's relationship, at all. She hated him! She was also disgusted that her daughter and him did it, before they were married! Of course, they weren't married at all. So that just made everything worse on how her mother viewed them both.

Rufioh was a really sweet flirtatious guy, and tried all he can to make sure, his girlfriend did not feel stressed or unhappy at all. Ever since she told him the news he's been making sure she was safe and careful. (Name) actually enjoyed being pamper, and felt so joyful that he took time out of his day just to make hers great.

That vibe changed, when he came home a few weeks before she was due. She was on their bed, and she was hugging her pillow crying.

Rufioh looked at her,"Doll, what's wrong?"

He noticed the wet spot on the pillow, that was filled with tears."M-My mom..."She mumbled, as tears flooded down her cheeks.

His fists clutched, the only time he saw him girl cry was because of that stupid wench."Did she say something again?"

"Kind of..."She frowned at him, when he asked. He came and sat by her on the bed,

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah."

He laid next to her and stroked her hair, his eyes shone like sympathetic brown jewels at her. She started to vent out, while her sniffs became louder and tears bigger.

"My mother disowned me...S-She said I should of n-never been with you!...She said you were bad news and said y-you were like all men...a-and that you only wanted one thing..."She looked up at him, "S-She said you were going to leave once I had o-our child!"Her cries became louder, and he caressed her cheek.

"Don't listen to her...I would never leave you, I love you." He responded, blushing as he looked at her.

She gave a heart-warming smile at him, her bloodshot eyes no longer gave those watery tears."I love you too."

She sat scooted closer to him, and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Rufioh."(Name) ran her hands through his brown hair and dyed red hair, as she did she looked at him, "You're going to be a great dad."

"And so are you...I mean mother, you'll be a great mother."He kissed her back, but she pulled back.

"The baby is kicking."She grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. Rufioh felt the baby kicking,

"Wow, he's kinda shy in there, it's been a while since I felt him kick."

"Or her."

"It's a he. "

"Don't decide my baby's gender!"

He giggled it,"Okay, okay."

A few days later, (Name) forgot about it and only worried about Rufioh, little baby, and herself. Ever since that baby kicked, she's been getting these weird movement from the baby. He or **SHE** just felt very playful, **ALL OF A SUDDEN**, even though he was **COMPLETELY LAZY** for most of the pregnancy.

Rufioh came inside from shopping and buying groceries,"Hi (Name), I saw this really cute bib and I wanted to buy it so I did."  
"How many fucking bibs, does this baby need. I mean it's going to be drinking milk for a fucking few months. I don't even have several aprons, I have like...zero. "  
Rufioh raised an eyebrow, but continued to let you rant on."Doll, are you having those mood swings I heard that um...pregnant people get?"

"No I just have a lot of oppressed feelings, because this baby **NEEDS** to get out of my ribs!"

"I got you this (Favorite food).Here eat it"She walked to him, snatched it out of his hands, and went to the corner."yes...my precious."

"I'll just be over here."

-ass Cravings

~About a week later~

(Name) looked at her boyfriend's tan face,"What do you think the baby will look like?"

He shrugged,"Beautiful like both of us" he winked at her, with that flirty smile.

She giggled,"I wonder what kind of child they'll be."She talked and talked, and Rufioh listened and listened.

After a while, (Name) stopped talking,"Speaking of babies, I'm hungry."She got up, and walked to the kitchen.

Rufioh was half awake,"wha-Oh!Uh..(Name) do you want me to buy you anything?"

"No, no."She said in the kitchen, so he sat in his seat,"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Yeah!"He yelled across the room.

She soon came out of the kitchen with two sandwiches, she gave him one and started to munch on the other one.

Rufioh yawned and took a bite of the sandwich,"Hey what is this?!"He said in a mouthful,"Bleh!"He spit out,"What's in this!?"

"Oh, you know. Bread, tuna, cherries, and mustard, with peanut do you ask?"

"I want you to think about how those don't mix."

"But...but...I-It's delicious!"She defended,"If you aren't going to eat it then give it to me."

He handed her the half-bitten disgusting sandwich,"Hey, it's your child's taste."

3. Choosing the Baby's Name

"How about John?"  
"No."  
"What about Terezi?"  
"It's a boy."  
"Karkat?"  
"Isn't that Kankri's son name?"  
"Yeah...What about you?Do you have any names?"  
"What about Tavros?"  
"Maybe, just maybe..."

* * *

I own this story. Not the characters mention.


End file.
